Only one road
by Phoeaix
Summary: With a new portal open, four tamers travel back to find their long lost friends...However, will Jeri become the Tamer of a new partner or will she never forget Leomon?
1. Default Chapter

My brother wrote this and we both don't own digimon etc etc  
  
ONLY ONE ROAD  
  
Jeri Katou awoke from a sound sleep and faced the darkness of her bedroom. A chill wind blew in from her open window and she groaned and pulled the covers off her and slowly stood up. She walked over to the window and pulled the window closed and turned around and sat back down in bed. Yawning, she pulled open a drawer on her bed side table and pulled out a small hand- held digital device and switched the lamp on beside her, so she could stare at the screen. It was unchanged, from what it was for the past two months. It was completely blank and void of anything, even the static of which had once filled the screen when "It" had happened. Shaking such thoughts from her head, Jeri lay back down in bed and stared at the screen of the digital device, or digivice, as they were called and sighed, out of loneliness.  
  
"Leomon," Jeri muttered, still staring at the screen, "Where are you right now?" But the only response she got back from the digivice was silence. She turned the light off, cupped the digivice in her hand and fell asleep.  
  
"Henwy! That angry boy is on the phone again!" Yelled Suzie "Sunshine" Wong as she held the phone out to her older brother, who took it from her and said; "It is 6:30 in the morning, Takato.What do you want?"  
  
"I found a portal leading back to the Digital World, Henry!" Takato said, very excitedly over the phone, that Henry had to ask him to repeat it twice before he understood what his friend was saying.  
  
"What? That is impossible; Takato, and you know it. The program my father put into Terriermon closed the portal between our two worlds forever. It is not possible that it can be open." Henry used his free hand and rubbed sleep from his eyes. "And now, I need some more sleep, so if there is nothing else.?"  
  
"The portal is OPEN!" Takato shouted over the phone, that Henry had to thrust the hand piece away from his ear to avoid going deaf. "Where is it then, Takato?" He asked, sceptically.  
  
"The same place it was last time we went to the Digital World.Beneath Guilmon's house. Are you coming with me to see Terriermon and the others or not?"  
  
Henry suppressed a yawn and nodded, then realised that Takato could not see him. "Okay okay. Let me get dressed and I will meet you there. Do the others know yet?"  
  
"You were the first one I called. I am going to call Jeri and Kanta.Kanta will probably call Kazu and you can call Reika and Ryo. We can all meet down at Guilmon's place in an hour."  
  
"Okay.But, just in case you are right and the portal IS open, we are not going to the Digital World right away. Who knows what that place is like after the D-Reaper deleted half of it.it could be hell."  
  
"I made a promise to Guilmon that we would see each other again, Henry and I vow to keep that promise. See you in an hour." With that, takato hung up the phone and Henry sighed and hung up too, thinking of how he could have even gotten involved in someone like Takato in the first place.  
  
"Why should I go to the Digital World?" Jeri asked. "Leomon will not be there, will he?"  
  
"Well.no." Takato's hesitant reply came to Jeri's ears over the phone.  
  
"Then why should I go, Takato?"  
  
"You like Guilmon, don't you? I am sure he would love to see you again.and so would the others."  
  
"I am not sure."Jeri replied, voice trailing off. "It would bring back too many bad memories, of.you know."  
  
"Yes," Takato said knowingly. "Well, feel free to meet us down at Guilmon's house in an hour, if you change your mind. If not, I will give Guilmon and the others your warmest hello."  
  
After she hung up from talking with Takato, Jeri went to her room and began thinking. Each time she found herself thinking of why she should not go to the Digital World with the others, she also came up with a reason FOR going. Sighing, Jeri changed into a green dress and picked up her digivice and headed down stairs, bound for the park.  
  
Takato paced inside the cement structure that was Guilmon's old home nervously. Every few minutes, he would peer into the hold in the ground that Guilmon had once dug out and stare at the portal, just to make sure that it was real, and not just a figment of his imagination. Then he would begin to pace again.  
  
After Fifteen minutes of pacing, Henry was the first to arrive, and, followed shortly after him, Kazu arrived, red faced and panting profusely and carrying a backpack that looked as if it out weighed him by ten to one.  
  
"What have you got in that thing?" Takato asked his friend, as Henry went to confirm the existence of the digital portal for himself. "You carrying lead weights or something?"  
  
"No, mister 'Bread-Baker'," Kazu puffed. "It's food. Who knows how long we will be gone for?  
  
"Kanta, you know as well as any of us that you only need to eat in the Digital World when you feel hungry.You could go a month without food there." Henry said from inside the hole.  
  
"I am a growing young man," Kazu replied and jumped down into the hole where Henry was. "Hey, takato, is anyone else coming?"  
  
"Jeri said she will think about it," Takato replied in a quiet voice.  
  
"And Reika and Ryo said that they were too busy training for the upcoming Digimon Card game competition to go," Henry explained, "But said to say hello to Renamon and Cyberdramon."  
  
Kazu shook his head. "That is so typical of them.they would rather be battling each other than fighting evil digimon.I wish they would get over their hatred of each other!"  
  
"And what about Kanta, Kazu? Is he coming? And Susie, Henry?" Takato asked, joining the other two in the hole.  
  
"Susie is too little to come with us," Henry said sternly.  
  
"Kanta is at the eye doctors.He's finally getting contacts to replace those extra eyes of his, so he could not come.  
  
"Well," Takato sighed. "Looks like it is just the three of us then. Shall we go?" "Lead on, Oh mighty warrior!" Kazu pointed to the portal in front of them and Kazu and Takato bringing up the rear down on their hands and knees, Henry in the lead, followed all three.  
  
"Wait for me!" Came a shrill voice that made all three of them stop in their tracks and turn back to the entrance of the hole they were in. A moment later, Jeri jumped down into the hole and was on her hands and knees seconds later. "You were not going to go without me were you?"  
  
"No, never," Takato said, beginning to blush and Kazu kicked dirt into his face with his shoe.  
  
"Once more, into the breach, dear friends!" Kazu yelled and each crawled into the digital portal and was swept into the land of digital nodes and digital packets.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
Please remember to review! 


	2. chapter 2

Okies again my brother wrote this and neither of us owns digimon in any way shape or form (but I do own Mirai Trunks (dbz) no that's not right I just wish I did tee hee hee)  
  
ONLY ONE ROAD  
  
Part Two.  
  
As was expected, the plummet down towards the Digital World was long and tedious. Takato guessed that this was because the Digital Field they were falling through was scanning each of them all at once and turning their DNA into data, so that they could survive better in the Digital World.and also to stay alive when they crashed into the ground at the end of the fall.  
  
Takato glanced around, feeling the artificial wind blow fiercely against his face and saw Henry and Kazu several meters below him and, just off to his right, Jeri was falling, eyes clamped firmly shut and hands made into fists. Takato wondered if Jeri was thinking about Leomon.  
  
The artificial gravity of the Digital World suddenly grabbed hold of them and dragged them down, through the darkened artificial sky and, one by one; they slammed into the ground at high force, sending huge clouds of dust and dirt far into the sky. Henry was the first to recover and picked himself up and brushed himself off calmly. "No matter how many times we do that," he said, helping Takato to his feet slowly and checking to make sure he was okay, "I will never understand how we can survive a fall like that."  
  
"And no matter how many times we are in the Digital World, I will never get used to a data-stream," Kazu muttered and Henry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What about data-streams?"  
  
"Nothing about them," Kazu replied, dusting himself off, "I was just reminded about them when I saw that one moving away in the distance."  
  
"Jeri?" Takato called out, as he finished brushing himself off and looked around the area they were in. It was a desert, much like the one they had landed in the very first time they arrived in the Digital World, so long ago.  
  
"Henry, did you see where Jeri landed?  
  
Henry shook his head slowly. "No, but she could not be far away. We all fell together, right?"  
  
"When we were falling, I saw her off to my right, but then I had to worry about how to land without breaking something to keep an eye on her."  
  
"Oh great!" Kazu threw up his hands in the air. "We haven't been here for even five minutes and already we've lost someone! Man, what is it with the Digital World?"  
  
"Shut up, Kazu," Henry said sharply and sighed. He looked down at the ground, then over at the retreating data-stream that was now over two miles away from them.  
  
Takato saw the worried look on his friend's face and asked, "What is it, Henry?"  
  
Henry remained silent for a few moments before shaking his head. "Nothing, Takato. Just jumping to conclusions, that's all."  
  
"We need to find Jeri," Takato stated the obvious and Henry held up a hand to silence him. "I know, but we don't know where she landed. If we go charging off, we could wind up in trouble ourselves."  
  
"Jeri's in trouble?" Kazu asked, asked he took off his shoe and tapped sand out of it. "Man, I got sand in my shoes AND in my underwear! What IS it with the Digital World?"  
  
  
  
Jeri let out a scream as she fell head long into a data-stream and was sucked up by its immense power surge and felt her body quiver as the stream carried her along to some unknown part of the Digital World. She glanced around quickly and saw several digital life forms in the data-stream with her, each looking terrified as they swirled around the centre of the stream with her. One, Jeri recognised from the television show as a Gotsumon, but the other two, small pink things that were covered in spikes, were unknown to her.  
  
"Takato, help me!" She yelled out and felt the data-stream beginning to weaken and then, she felt herself hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop, crying out loud in pain and her head hit a solid metal structure. The Gotsumon and other two digimon whom had shared her terrifying trip in the data-stream landed equally as hard around her, and the two pink ones recovered faster than Jeri or the Gotsumon and got to their feet and took off.  
  
Jeri groaned and sat up, looking around her slowly. She found herself in an alleyway of what could only be a bustling city metropolis. However, only she and the Gotsumon appeared to be the only ones around.  
  
"Are you alright, little Gotsumon?" She asked of the rock-type digimon as she picked him up and set him on his feet.  
  
The Gotsumon looked around frantically, green eyes wide with fear. "Oh no, no, no, no!" he muttered and dove into a pile of discarded cardboard boxes and cowered there.  
  
"What?" Jeri asked, slowly walking over to the Gotsumon's hiding place, so as not to frighten the little digimon more than he already was. "What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"This is Mindea City!" The Gotsumon said in a hushed, frightened voice, still cowering. "Very bad place it is!"  
  
Jeri laughed and reached in to pull the Gotsumon out from his hiding spot, only to get a solid smack on the back of her hand. "Ow! That hurt!"  
  
"If you are smart, Human," the Gotsumon warned, "You would best hide until day break!"  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter please remember to review later dayz all (I'll be off hunting Mirai Trunks!) 


	3. Chapter three

ONLY ONE ROAD You know what goes here.  
  
Part Three  
  
Jeri sat down on the cold hard ground, in front of the Gotsumon's hiding place and thought for a moment. Why was she the only one that had been picked up by the data-stream? Where was she in the Digital World? What was so bad about the place she was in? Why had she even gone to the Digital World in the first place? With that last thought, she immediately thought of Leomon and forced the thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of Leomon. Now was the time to find out information about the city and how to find Takato and the others.  
  
"Mister Gotsumon?" Jeri said in a quiet voice, "What is so terrible about this city?"  
  
The Gotsumon poked its head out of the cardboard boxes and looked around quickly. "It is not the darkness that you should fear, human.it is the light!" With that, the Gotsumon quickly hid again.  
  
Jeri groaned out loud. "Can you give me a straight answer, mister Gotsumon? I want to know why this place is so bad!" The Gotsumon stuck its head out again and narrowed its eyes at Jeri. "During the period when we were fighting the D-Reaper in the Digital World, this Mega-Level digimon known as Fresamon was captured by the D-Reaper."  
  
Jeri nodded, knowing all too well what that would have been like for him. She felt sorry for him. "Go on."  
  
"Well, for six days the four Sovereigns and their mighty armies clashed with the D-Reaper's forces to try and rescue Fresamon, but to no avail.on the seventh day after his capture, an advance scout of Azulongmon found Fresamon, badly wounded and barely alive in a deep cavern where the D- Reaper mysteriously refused to delete. The scouts thought nothing of why the D-Reaper released him, and sent Fresamon back to Mindea City to rest and recuperate from his injuries and to see if he had found out any useful battle tactics on how to defeat the D-Reaper."  
  
"I am guessing something happened to him while he was a prisoner of the D- Reaper?" Jeri asked, thinking back to how the D-Reaper had used her to its own ends to try and destroy all Human life on Earth two months ago.  
  
The Gotsumon nodded and said in a grave voice, "The battle with the D- reaper continued while a group of Floramon tended to Fresamon and nursed him back to health with data-packets every day. But, even after he grew strong enough to speak and tell of his ordeal, he could give no information on how to defeat the D-Reaper. Then, when the D-Reaper suddenly devolved from what you Humans did in the Real World-a magnificent idea, by the way- we finally defeated the D-Reaper here and life went back to normal.  
  
"However, as life went back to what it used to be.well, how well it can with half of the Digital World in complete ruins, Fresamon began to act strangely and more and more violent, which is unusual, as his species is normally a placid one at that. He began threatening digimon on the streets of the city and, finally, he did the unimaginable.he deleted an innocent Bakumon because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and uploaded his data.  
  
"But that is not the worst of it.No, not by far!" The Gotsumon looked left and right quickly, making sure that the alley was clear so he could continue.  
  
"He soon had a gathering of digimon of all species and they claimed to want to free the Digital World of the four Sovereigns and let all digimon live without having to answer their errors to the Sovereigns. Now, such a thing is unheard of! Without the Sovereigns, we would have all been deleted by the D-Reaper!"  
  
"Yes," Jeri nodded her head unconsciously. " We Tamers even owe our lives to the Sovereigns for what they have done in the past to help us. What happened ne-" Jeri stopped in midsentence when she heard a long low howl in the distance. She saw the Gotsumon quiver in fright and dive back under the cardboard boxes, muttering to himself.  
  
Jeri stood up and walked to one end of the alley and looked out at the deserted street of Mindea City. Her eyes cast upwards and saw that what passed for the sun in the Digital World was beginning to rise.  
  
Another long howl, deeper than before echoed throughout the city and Jeri shivered despite herself. The howl sounded like pure evil to her and, if the howl made her scared, she did not want to see the digimon that made the howl.  
  
She turned and quickly returned back to where the Gotsumon was hiding.  
  
"You must hide, Human!" The Gotsumon said, in a frightened voice. "The Besamon will be her in no time!"  
  
Jeri looked around the alley for a hiding place, deciding to take the Gotsumon's advice, but found nothing that would hide her very well from the Besamon. Meanwhile, the sun rose higher and higher in the sky and Jeri suddenly heard a thunder of heavy feet coming down the road that the alley leads off.  
  
To Be Continued. Okay that's it for this chapter please remember to review, Later dayz all! 


	4. Chapter Four

ONLY ONE ROAD Same old, same old routine.  
  
Part Four  
  
"JERI!" Takato called out, feeling his voice begin to go harsh after twenty minutes of yelling. He coughed, cleared his throat and looked down at the two hundred meter wide trail that the data-stream Kazu saw had left in the sand. "Jeri!"  
  
"You might as well stop yelling, Takato," Henry said finally, his first words since they had left their arrival point to look for Jeri. "I doubt that she is anywhere around here."  
  
"Then where is she, Henry?" Takato said angrily, balling his hands into fists at his sides. "She can't be far, can she?"  
  
"If she was sucked up by that data-stream, she could be anywhere!" Kazu said, earning a stern look from Takato.  
  
"She was NOT taken by a data-stream!" Takato yelled and also received a stern look from Henry.  
  
"You never know in this world, Takato,"Henry said calmly. "In the Digital World, anything can happen. And you know that better than any of us."  
  
Takato only nodded and called for Jeri again, walking ahead of Henry and Kazu.  
  
"Hey, Henry, what are the odds that we will find Jeri safe and sound? I mean, for all we know, she could be residing in some palace singing karaoke to a sleeping digimon and wearing pretty princess dresses and demanding exotic foods and drink, right?"  
  
Henry gave Kazu a You-have-seen-one-too-many-digimon-episodes look and shook his head.  
  
"What are the odds that we will find our partners then?" Kazu continued, trying to block out Takato's calls to Jeri.  
  
"I don't know, Kazu. They could be anywhere in the Digital World."  
  
"Just like Jeri," Kazu put in.  
  
"You had to remind me." Henry muttered. "But, I have a pretty good idea of where Guardromon is, though."  
  
Kazu brightened at this bit of news. "Where is that?"  
  
"Well, in 01 and 02, the Guardromon were mainly city dwellers, were they not? They are Machine-type digimon and thus it stands to reason that they would stick close to anything remotely like them.what better place than a city full of electronics?" Kazu almost jumped for joy at hearing this, but caught himself. "Yes, but the last time we were here, we did not see any type of cities, did we? The only thing that came even close to a city was that town where we stayed the night after Ryo, Kanta and I hooked up with you, Jeri and Takato.Remember Knightmon.?" Kazu shuddered, thinking back to the warning Ryo had given him about what would happen if you messed with a Knightmon.  
  
"At least we know where one of our friends would be residing, Kazu. Don't dampen my spirits any more than they already are."  
  
"Geezer, what is it with everyone today? All I am trying to do is add a little reality to the situation, and-" Kazu was cut off by the sound of a high pitched noise that grew louder by the second. He looked behind him and stared at the data-stream headed their way. "We have company!" He yelled a warning to Takato, whom turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"Run!" Henry yelled and the three Tamers raced across the desert, as fast as their feet could take them.  
  
"This is not my day!" Kazu shouted and Henry and Takato turned while still running to see Kazu being sucked up into the data-stream.  
  
"Let it get you, Takato!" Henry yelled as he slid to a stop.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Takato yelled back, still running.  
  
"We can't afford to split up any further, Takato! This way we will still be toge-" His last words were cut off as the data-stream destabilised in front of him and the digital nodes forming it dispersed, and the data- stream vanished in a shrill sound like two cats in a fight.  
  
"This is not happening!" Kazu screamed as he flew through the giant swirls of the data-stream, towards a destination that would either be safe or extremely dangerous. "Why do I have all the bad luck?"  
  
The data-stream released him and he fell to the ground and had the breath knocked out of him. As he sat up and struggled to breath, he also flung the backpack he was carrying onto the ground a meter away and gasped for breath for several minutes before glancing around at where the stream had placed him. He was in an extremely well lit forest, despite the canopy of the trees being thick overhead and he wondered how much weirder the Digital World could get.  
  
A flurry of movement from a nearby set of bushes made Kazu jump a little and he slowly stood up and stood in a karate stance, trying to look his best at being unafraid and in control of the situation. He knew he was failing miserably.  
  
"I know karate!" Kazu yelled, voice shaking slightly. "You had best stay away from me if you do not want to get hurt!"  
  
The bushes shook slightly and a small pink head, about the size of two fifty-cent coins appeared. Kazu squinted to see the little digimon then broke out in a grin.  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Hello again!" Said the little pink digimon and it flew out of the bush on tiny wings and flew into Kazu's open arms.  
  
"It is so good to see you, Marineangemon!"  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Only One Road Part Zero Five

ONLY ONE ROAD  
  
Part Zero Five.  
  
"It is so good to see you again!" Marineangemon cried, laughing happily in Kazu's arms.  
  
"Where is Guardromon, dude? Is he around here somewhere?" Kazu asked, hoping that Marineangemon would say yes. The little pink digimon flew away from Kazu's arms and hovered in the air a few feet away. "Unfortunately, no.Things in the Digital World are bad, Kazu. Very bad indeed!"  
  
"What? What do you mean? "  
  
Marineangemon sighed and slowly flew down to sit on a rock and looked up at Kazu with big blue eyes that were sad. "There is this digimon who has taken over a metropolis and is deleting anyone who stands in his way for control over the entire Digital World."  
  
"First it was the Deva's, then the D-Reaper, now it is a new enemy? What is it with the Digital World?" Kazu asked, setting himself down on the ground in front of Marineangemon and picking at blades of grass. "But Guardromon and the others, they are alright, aren't they?"  
  
Marineangemon shook his head slowly. "Most of us were captured by the evil digimon as soon as we arrived back in the Digital World. Guilmon, Renamon, Impmon ."  
  
" Where were they taken? We must get them back and kick some digimon arse!" Kazu held up a fist. "It is not that simple," Marineangemon said in his squirrel like voice. "Fresamon, the digimon in question, has locked our friends up in the metropolis and have them under heavy guard by digimon that you would know as Devimon and Ladydevimon.Hideously evil digimon who do their jobs very well and would rather be deleted than let even one of their prisoners escape!"  
  
Devimon bad, got that," Kazu muttered. "Do you know which city they are being held in?"  
  
"Yes.the fortress of Fresamon's power.Mindea City."  
  
"I don't get it, though, Marineangemon.If this Fresamon guy is so bad, why haven't the Sovereigns stopped him?"  
  
"Because Mindea City is outside the jurisdiction area of the Sovereigns' control points. They cannot touch him, no matter what happens. And several digimon who have tried to free the city have never returned.either taken prisoner or.deleted!  
  
Marinangemon shivered after speaking the word and flew over to the bag lying on the ground at the base of a tree. He sniffed at the opening and smiled brightly. "Food!"  
  
Kazu stood up and went over to the bag and opened it. Reaching in, he pulled out a cream puff pastry and handed it to Marineangemon who swallowed it in one bite. "When were the last time you eaten?"  
  
Marineangemon scowled his forehead. "Not since I arrived back in the Digital World."  
  
"Boy, talk about your fasting diets!" muttered Kazu and produced a bread roll from the bag. 


End file.
